Don't just take your clothes off!
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: -¡No solo te quites la ropa!- dijo enojado el rubio. -¿Tu eres bastante idiota no? Ademas por tu culp perdi mi disco gracias a ti, buenas noche- le cerro la puerta en la cara sin pensatr en las consecuencias de su acto.


Todo era normal y casi ya molesta rutina de la junta mundial que se estaba realizando en ese momento en la sede de la ONU, el cual ya estaba a punto de explotar como la mayoría de los presentes.

-¡Se pueden callar todos de una vez y poner de acuerdo!- grito aquel hombre de edad avanzada. Pero al final todo resulto en vano y empeoro las cosas cuando las naciones alzaron mas la voz, haciendo que fuera casi insoportable estar ahí mas de 10 minutos para alguien normal.

-México han vuelto a ignorar al señor ONU ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?- pregunto un chico de pelo ondulado, rubio y de ojos morados atrás de un par de vidrios.

-Canadá, ¿Crees que se pueda hacer algo cuando el causante de todo esto es tú hermano? La verdad yo no lo creo, además solo espérate unos minutos mas y veras como el pobre se rinde y se sienta en su lugar- le respondía la chica ya cansada y como alternativa a esto se recargo en su mejilla en su mano. Al poco tiempo como si ella viera el futuro se realizo todo lo que ella había mencionado.

-Pero déjame decirte que me compadezco del pobre por tener que sentarse junto a ese grupo que solían llamarse los aliados-

-México nunca cambiaras jajaja- Menciono el chico mas para sí mismo ya que aunque a veces su amiga era un desmadre siempre se acordaba de él y lo defendía cuando los demás olvidaban su existencia, hasta su propio hermano lo hacía. Suspiro y acompaño a los demás a que terminara la junta de ese día. Después de 5 horas concluyo y como si tuvieran una oferta de esas de las que nadie puede rechazar, el salón quedo casi total mente vacio.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, solo estoy esperando a alguien, hasta la próxima junta y dale un coscorrón al idiota de tu hermano sale-

-Claro Ale- dijo con inseguridad el canadiense y poco a poco su silueta desapareció como la mayoría de los otros países. Al final solo quedaba ella y los ganadores de la WW2, hasta la ONU ya se había retirado a su residencia.

-Y como yo soy el héroe mañana yo propondré esta idea tan genial que ustedes tendrán que apoyarme-

-Dame una razón para hacerlo estúpido campesino emancipado-

-Ninguno de ustedes puede mostrar algo de decencia tan siquiera una vez al día-

-Ya empezaron a discutir-aru-

-A mi no me molesta, México no quieres acompañarme a ver el espectáculo daa-

-¡México!- mencionaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden? Si ella ha estado mirando hacia acá desde que termino la junta-

¿Aun estará enojada por lo de ayer? Se pregunto uno de los presentes sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que unas palabras que se mencionaron desataron una ira la cual tuvo que aguantarse.

-México te has quedado para confesarle tu amor al héroe y el héroe lo acepta tu amor incondicional hahahaha-

-Eres un idiota, además contigo no quiero hablar... bastardo del vino vas a venir o no- le dijo con enojo y poca paciencia.

-Aun estas enojada ehh Mon chérie- soltó y empezó a seguir a la chica.

-That's frog de seguro le hizo algo el muy idiota-

Llegaron al estacionamiento y el europeo saco sus llaves y apretó la alarma para buscar su auto, al localizarlo fuero a él y entraron. En todo el trayecto no se hablaron, ni siquiera un susurro se pudo escuchar. Ya en la casa del mayor fueron directamente a la cocina y este prepara algo para los dos, igualmente el silencio fue el que reinaría si no fuera por culpa de los cubierto. Al terminar ella empezó a lavar los platos mientras que el los secaba y los ponían en su lugar. Al finalizar México se fue directamente al cuarto del francés que ahora compartía con este desde hace unos meses.

-No pensé que se lo tomara tan enserio- Se fue a su despacho a terminar algunos asuntos pendientes y tomo la misma dirección que su amante. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendía al verla aun despierta leyendo el periódico, fue hasta ella y bajo con delicadeza aquel papel grisáceo con letras negras para verla a los ojos.

-Ma petite fleur, bonne nuit- le dijo para después depositar un dulce beso. Le dedico una sonrisa y se fue hacia la cama. De inmediato se voltio al sentir un agarre en su muñeca.

-¿Que sucede Ale?-

-Francis... tenemos que hablar-

* * *

Bueno espero que les agrade y ya se para que saco nuevas historias si no he concluido las otras y solo tengo a mi favor que... ok no tengo nada pero cuando sale la inspiración tiene que salir no.

Esta historia está basada en la cancion de Miku Hatsune Don't just take your clothes off!

Si se preguntan porque hay un personaje que representa la ONU es porque si existe. Es la de un señor de edad avanzada sale en el volumen 2 y en el episodio 69.


End file.
